The present invention relates generally to agricultural machinery and, more particularly, to improvements to balers for harvested crops.
Round balers have a bale forming chamber defined by bale shaping elements. Two or more of the bale shaping elements are mounted on a structural arm, which can be swung into the chamber. The bale shaping elements determine the density of the bale. These balers are not able to produce bales of varying bale densities.
An objective of this invention is to produce bales at varying bale densities.
Another objective is to provide a handheld device to adjust manually the bale density mechanism.